


The Pleasures of Life

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [64]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Just when Akaashi thinks he can spend a quiet evening indulging himself...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Pleasures of Life

Akaashi Keiji was planning a quiet Friday night in. He and his partner had finished their last case after a long and sleep deprived week so he felt he deserved a little celebration. He hadn’t mentioned it to Yukie because her idea of a celebration involved an overheated nightclub, overpriced alcohol, oversexed men, and a hangover.

He said nothing to his partner either, Bokuto had told him he was just going to put his feet up and veg out in front of a game and since Keiji was equally tired he felt he deserved a little peace too. So he muttered something about an early night and catching up on sleep. Bokuto seemed to accept it and nothing more was said. They parted in the parking lot and headed their separate ways. 

Except that Keiji didn’t head straight home, he headed to the Mall first, he needed some supplies. 

After an hour he staggered into his apartment armed with several shopping bags. He dumped them all in his kitchen and headed off to prepare. First job was to unplug his home phone and turn off his cell. Second was a long hot soak in the bathtub. 

Usually he was in a hurry and the shower had to suffice, but not tonight. He changed into his bathrobe then he set the water running gently and poured in almost an entire bottle of his favourite bubble bath. He hurried back to the kitchen and took out his treats, setting them out ready on his coffee table. He laid out several scented candles and lit them, then took the rest back to his bathroom where the bath was now a foaming purple. He turned off the water, set out the rest of the candles, then he dropped his bathrobe onto a chair and lowered himself into the fragrant steaming waters. He sighed contentedly, smiled, and sank back, heaven. He could feel the warmth soothing away his aches and pains and the perfume relaxing his senses. 

He had been dozing pleasantly for about three quarters of an hour when he thought he heard a noise. He listened. It definitely sounded like footsteps in his hallway. He rose carefully from his now cooling bath and wrapped his towelling robe about himself. Then he looked for a weapon. Nothing! In desperation he grabbed a new bottle of shampoo and opened the door. He peered through the crack into the darkened hallway. A shadowy figure was moving stealthily towards his living room, it appeared to have a gun.

He slid out of the bathroom; shampoo bottle raised and brought it down sharply on the intruder’s head. The figure crumpled to its knees clutching at its scalp. He flicked on the light switch.

Bokuto let out a groan and turned to face him. “What the hell did you do that for Akaashi?”

“I thought you were an intruder Bokuto san, why didn’t you knock?” Keiji said in exasperation.

“The door was open Akaashi, you weren’t answering your calls, and the place was dark, I thought something was wrong.” He felt his scalp and looked at the sticky red substance on his fingers. He sniffed at it, “Strawberry? What did you hit me with?”

“My shampoo bottle, it seems to have cracked it.” He tossed the leaking plastic bottle into his bathroom bin.

“I hope it hasn’t cracked my skull.” Bokuto muttered, pushing himself to his feet groggily.

Keiji’s tone switched to one of concern. “Come and sit here a moment and I’ll check it for you.” He took Bokuto’s arm and led him into his bathroom, sitting him on the chair and switching on the lights. He took a washcloth, dampened it in his sink and carefully bathed away the sticky shampoo. When he was certain there were no skin abrasions he felt carefully across his scalp with his fingertips checking for any sign of fractures.

Bokuto sat there, now that the initial shock had worn off he was enjoying Keiji’s ministrations. His fingers felt so good across his scalp, it was better than a massage. His skin tingled where Keiji’s gentle fingers traced their path through his damp hair. He could smell the fragrant scent of his still slightly damp body close to him and realised that under the robe he was naked. His heart rate began to rise and it was both a disappointment and a relief when Keiji took his hands away and announced that Bokuto’s cranium was still in one piece.

“So why didn’t you answer the phone Akaashi?”

“I’d have thought that was obvious I was having a quiet night to myself; I had no wish to have to answer a phone in the middle of my bath so I turned them both off.”

“What about the door?”

“That was a mistake.” Keiji conceded. “I thought I’d shut it when I came in with my shopping, obviously I failed to push it firmly enough to latch. Now Bokuto san tell me why you were calling me in the first place, I thought you were going to ‘veg out in front of the TV’ as you put it?”

“I got bored and the game sucked.” Bokuto admitted sheepishly.

“Your team lost?” Keiji guessed.

“Akaashi the way they played I’m not sure they even turned up!” Bokuto groaned.

“Bokuto san that is impossible, if they hadn’t turned up then you would not have been able to judge their playing abilities,” he stated, with flawless logic.

Bokuto shook his head then wished he hadn’t. “It’s just an expression Akaashi, it means they were terrible tonight.” He grimaced.

“I’m sorry Bokuto san, why don’t you come on through for a drink, perhaps it will cheer you up.” 

“Thanks Akaashi, spending time with you always cheers me up.” He smiled at the slightly startled look that flashed into Keiji’s eyes at his comment.

He followed Keiji through to his living room, bathed in the soft glow of jasmine scented candles in glass holders. On the coffee table was an opened bottle of red wine and a single glass. Sitting beside it was a bowl of nuts and a large box of chocolates.

“Take a seat Bokuto san I’ll just fetch another glass.” Keiji slipped into his kitchen and returned with another wine glass. He poured two glasses and passed Bokuto one, then sat down beside him on the couch.

“Cheers Akaashi.” Bokuto raised his glass and clinked it to Keiji’s.

“To quiet nights in.” Keiji responded.

Bokuto took a long drink of the wine. “Akaashi this is fantastic, he picked up the bottle. “Grand Vin de Chateau Latour 1996. Phew Akaashi, this must have set you back a few bucks?”

“About $10,000.”

“What for a bottle of wine!” Bokuto almost spluttered, then thought better of wasting any and swallowed rapidly.

“Of course not Bokuto san, for a case of six. Konoha recommended it. It is superb I agree.” 

“Akaashi how often do you get something like this?”

“Only rarely and I save it for special occasions.”

“Like tonight.”

Keiji nodded.

“And you were going to just sit here and drink it all yourself, I never took you for a sybarite?”

“I’m not usually and it would be a shame to waste it Bokuto san.”

“So I’m poaching your best wine, I’m sorry Akaashi.”

“I drink your best whiskey, and I’m glad I have someone to share it with.” Keiji smiled.

Bokuto looked at the box on the table. “Are those rum truffles Akaashi?” His hand reached towards the box but Keiji slapped it away.

“A tip Bokuto san, never get between me and my chocolate.” Bokuto looked downcast, rum truffles were his favourites. Keiji reached a hand down the outside of the couch and it reappeared clutching a second box. He handed it to him.

“Now you have a box of your own.” Bokuto’s eyes lit up again, he lifted the lid and popped one into his mouth. 

Keiji rolled his eyes at him.

“So Akaashi was there anything else you planned to do tonight?”

He shook his head. “No, just stretch out on the couch, drink wine and eat chocolates.”

“Then you should stretch out.”

“I can’t, you’re sat there.”

“Yes you can Akaashi.” Bokuto patted his lap. “Just pop your feet up here.”

Keiji thought for a moment, why not? He lifted his feet and rested them on his partners thighs.

“Comfy?”

Keiji laid his head back on the cushions and exhaled slowly. “Very, it’s been a long week.” He put his wine down.

“And you’ve been on your feet for most of it, they must ache?”

“A little. Still, the bath helped,” Keiji said, his eyelids closed.

Then he felt warm strong fingers massaging his toes.

He groaned. “That feels so good, where did you learn to give a foot massage?”

“In the hospital when I was undergoing therapy and rehabilitation on my feet, I find it helps the pain, though it’s tricky to massage your own feet properly.”

“I could do them for you Bokuto san, I learned how in college.” Keiji murmured.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course Bokuto san, any time.”

“Thanks Akaashi, I may just take you up on that.” A slight flush crossed his face as he imagined his feet in those long agile fingers. 

As Keiji lay there he raised one knee slightly and the edge of his robe slid down the front of the couch exposing a long silky thigh. Almost unconsciously Bokuto’s hands moved from his ankle joint up the back of his calf, kneading out knots in his muscles as they went.

Keiji gave a small moan and Bokuto’s hands froze, what was he doing? He quickly snatched his hands back as if they had been burned.

“Don’t stop.”

“But Akaashi…?”

“I don’t want you to stop Bokuto san.” Keiji looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

Bokuto returned his hands to his leg and moved higher, his touch becoming less firm and more like a caress as he ventured into the forbidden territory above his knees.

Keiji’s hand reached for his belt and slipped the knot undone allowing the robe to part still further.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto groaned, “what are you trying to do to me?”

“I’m trying to send you a non-verbal message Bokuto san, is it getting through?” 

Bokuto bent his head and began kissing his way up his leg. “Loud and clear Akaashi.”


End file.
